


Should We? Like Maybe?

by padmedaferret



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, No Sex, beach shinanegins, but we get close, i want to but im nervous, idk how to spell, sassy Ahsoka, two awkward virgins, when in the bathtub, ya that type of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmedaferret/pseuds/padmedaferret
Summary: This fic is an au of season 3 episode 10 Heroes on Both Sides of The Clone Wars . Where Ahsoka and Lux meet but things get a little more intimate ;).
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 11





	Should We? Like Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way too long to write this fic and get it out but I was like so nervous about it. This whole scenario came to me in a dream and I had to write it down lmao. Anyways this is the second fic I've written so it may be a little rough around the edges but for my first time writing make out scenes I'm pretty proud of it. Honestly, I'm still mad they made Lux such a dick but Its fine. Hope ya'll enjoy XD

“ I’m the first jedi you’ve ever met, aren’t I?” Ahsoka asked as she and Lux Bonteri walked down the stairs to the courtyard. It was a beautiful evening on Raxus, the sky was just turning a peach orange when Ahsoka decided she might as well get to know the seperatist Mina Bonteri’s son. Padme was already catching up with her old friend inside the estate, and Ahsoka didn’t care much for all that politician talk. “Well...yes.” she turned around with her arms crossed and looked at him. ”Look at me, I’m not so bad am I?” when she said that Lux eyed her over up and down. “ No, not bad at all.” she eyed him back with disgust. “ Ugh. It seems all boys are the same whether they’re Republic or Seperatist.” Ahsoka had never really been “checked out” by anyone before, or at least, that's what she thought he did. No, she was almost certain that's exactly what he did.  
If she was honest with herself he was quite good looking, for a seperatist. As they continued walking she suddenly felt herself blushing. Ahsoka felt so embarrassed and immediately thought she should just leave now and maybe escape with some of her dignity left- “ Ahsoka, is something wrong? You look a bit flushed. Are you cold? Here, have my jacket.” As he draped his jacket over Ahsoka’s shoulders. Lux soon realized that her flush got larger and enveloped the whole of her cheeks. Oh, she wasn’t cold.

That was enough to make him equally flushed too. Ahsoka stopped walking and turned to look at Lux, who was much closer to her now. “ Ahsoka, why have we stopped?” he spoke in a low tone looking down at her gorgeous blue eyes, which seemed darker and more intense with the growing darkness of the night. She tried to say something but couldn’t find the words, his icy blue gaze tearing through her soul. All Lux wanted to do was kiss the young togruta but he knew the jedi were strict about romance and attachments. Before he could think on it more, she reached up and cupped his face. He lost all rational thought then and grasped her chin kissing her lightly. “ That was.. Ugh” she stumbled over her words thinking about what Anakin would think of what she was doing. Honestly, she didn’t care, not right now.   
Ahsoka grabbed the back of his head and returned the kiss deeper this time. Lux responded by grasping the back of her neck and using his free hand to pull her closer. She was flush against him, feverishly kissing like a wild woman. 

She was knotting her hands through his hair as they continued to kiss. He opened his mouth slightly and tilted his head to get a better angle. Ahsoka felt the wetness of his tongue lapping at her bottom lip. Her breath hitched and she then stroked his teeth with her tongue. He let out a groan in response. Oh she liked THAT sound.

A chilling wind blew off Lux’s jacket,”I’ll get that later.” he said with a smug grin, she shivered and realized it was getting cold outside. They broke apart breathing heavily. “Look loverboy, as much as I love kissing you in the moonlight my shoulders are now cold. Care to finish this inside?”. “I would love that, but I highly doubt my mom would approve of me kissing a padawan if she caught us. For now, i’ll leave you to go to sleep with the memory of my lips on yours.” he smirked at her. “ And i’ll leave you with this memory.” She pounced on him wrapping her legs around his hips as he caught her with a bit of a stumble. She kissed him hungrily taking his bottom lip in between her teeth. She did leave him with quite a marvelous memory to sleep on. She flicked her tongue over his teeth then leapt off of him flashing mr loverboy a naughty grin.Lux shook his head with a little chuckle “We better go inside before people think we’re doing anything mischievous.” He flashed her another grin “No, wouldn’t want anyone to think a senator was making out with a girl on a diplomatic mission. That would be highly inappropriate.” she laughed and started down the path back to the estate. 

“Walk with me?” “Sure.” he held out the crook of his elbow, to which she responded by linking her arm through his in a mockingly proper way. The two teenagers laughed as they walked arm and arm in the moonlight. 

*  
Next Morning

“Ahsoka, Mina and I are going to go discuss peace negotiations with the seperatist government. Would you like to join us?” Ahsoka was leaning over the balcony from her room locked in a daydream of last night. “ huh what, sorry i didn’t hear you. I was ugh.. Distracted by the beautiful sunrise this morning.” she turned to Padme giving a nervous smile. “Hmmm, i’ll take that as a no. You know Ahsoka you can always talk to me I won’t tell.” She left the room and gave Ahsoka a knowing smile. Oh kriff, does she know? 

Later

“Lux if you throw me in that water I will force push you to the bottom of this lake!” “Oh really, then you’ll have to answer to my mother who is a seperatist and you would probably be beheaded or sent to life in prison. So please jedi, do what you must.” She tried to squirm out of his arms but he tightened his grip and placed a wet kiss on the top of her head which sent a shiver down her spine. Oh he knew what he was doing.  
Before she could think of getting him back they both splashed in the lake water. Ahsoka came up and started splashing him with a little bit of a force advantage. “Are you trying to drown me!” “Not trying, succeeding.” Ahsoka let out a maniacal laugh and continued to splash the senator boy. She ran out of the water and sat on the beach while Lux caught his breath and made his way toward her. 

His hair was all disheveled in front of his face. He looked like a wild creature. Ahsoka admired him, eyeing over the muscles on his stomach yet lean body shape. “Checking me out Tano?” he said with a ruggish grin. When he stood above her Ahsoka sprang up and tackled him to the ground, they both laughed as Lux tried to struggle against her. “You may have those handsome muscles, but I still outrank you, boy.” with that she pinned his wrists above his head and kissed him hungrily adding tongue. 

Lux took this as an advantage and flipped her pinning her down in the sand. He eyed her face over with a devilish grin before bending down plunging his tongue in her mouth. She let out a breathy moan and bit his bottom lip. “ Like to take this inside.” he breathed in between kisses. Ahsoka quickly got up with a nervous look on her face. “Ahsoka what’s wrong? I didn’t mean to push you. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” “It's not that I don't want to, I do but I've never been with someone before. You’re actually my first kiss. My first anything really.”  
Lux grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers with hers “You’re my first too.” 

Lux got up wiping the sand off his hands. He held out his hand to Ahsoka “Come on, we’re covered in sand. The lakehouse isn’t far from here.” he pulled her up as she grabbed his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked barefoot in nothing but their basics to the lakehouse

*

The lakehouse was small and quaint. It had one bedroom, a small kitchenette, living space, and one bathroom. Lux handed Ahsoka a towel “Here, you should take a shower first.” “Okay I'll be quick, wouldn’t want you tracking sand everywhere.” she giggled and headed towards the fresher. 

When she walked in she realized that there was an actual shower with a tub combo, the temple didn’t have these luxuries. She set her towel down on the sink and looked herself over in the mirror realizing that her head tails were covered in sand. “Eh, that's got to be the worst thing i’ve ever felt.” 

She tried to figure out the shower knobs but water kept on coming out of the tub nozzle. She groaned in frustration and plopped herself down on the tile arms crossed. “Ahsoka are you doing alright? I kept on hearing the water go on and off.” “Ugh no, i’m not fine i can’t figure out this kriffing thing!” “Can i come in?” “Yeah” he opened the door laughing at a very aggravated Ahsoka.

“Hey, don't make fun! Some of us aren’t rich and spoiled senator boys!” “I wasn’t making fun, I was just thinking how cute you looked.” she glanced up at him as he reached over her turning the shower on. “Agh kriff, that's hot!” his arm turned a bright and he quickly turned the knob to a more comfortable temp. “Ha ha that's what you get for laughing at me!” Lux looked down at her hair draping over his face.

Under his gaze she felt like a small child, a small very aroused child. They held each other's gaze for what felt like minutes before he picked Ahsoka up arms under her knees and dropped her in the warm bath water.   
Ahsoka grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water with her. She leaned back into the water letting the water wash over her lekku, sighing Lux leaned over her and kissed her softly. She arched her back into him returning the kiss more heated. Lux pulled her up to where she now straddled his lap, she breathed heavily, forehead resting on his. Suddenly a rush of anxiety washed over her, something about being in a bath only in basics made her feel so exposed. 

He trailed his fingers up her back kissing her neck, realizing she was now shaking he stopped and looked her in the eyes. “It's alright Ahsoka, you’re safe with me.” she nodded in response and ran her fingers through his hair. “Does it hurt? I want to, I really do because once I go back to Coruscant I don't know when i’ll ever see you again.” “Ahsoka i know you want to but you’re really nervous. How about i’ll promise you that in two standard weeks i’ll visit you on Coruscant and we can do whatever we want and be prepared.” “Fine but I'm holding you to that promise, and I swear if you-” “I know”.

Ahsoka rested her head on his shoulder, breathing out deeply. He continued to rub small circles in her back. They both sat up quickly by the sound of loud knocks on the bathroom door “ Lux this is your mother! I know you’re in there with the jedi and Padme is right here with me!” they both looked at each other in complete horror “ Oh shit.”


End file.
